Fittings and parts that exhibit high strength-to-weight structures are used throughout many industries, in particular in the aircraft and aerospace industries. For example, such fittings are used to secure airplane seats to floor tracks or to allow overhead storage bins to open and dose or as vertical tail supports. Such components are typically fabricated from metals, such as aluminum and titanium, and rely on very weight efficient configurations to obtain the desired strength, stiffness, etc. These metal fittings and parts can be expensive to manufacture and can result in multiple assembly steps, such as deburring or fay surface sealing of joined surfaces, such as lap joints. To reduce costs, fabrication of such fittings and parts using non-metallic materials, such as plastics, has been tried, but difficulties may result when fabricating a thick part. Additionally, starting with a thicker single sheet of plastic to form the final resultant part may not solve the problem when the part has a complex geometry, for example, a “bathtub” shaped fitting because starting with a thick single sheet may not easily conform to the contours of a mold. The use of thermoset materials may have drawbacks, such as multiple processing steps and/or lower fracture toughness compared to thermoplastics.